You Are My Master
by ViraYuuki
Summary: "Sawada Tsunayoshi, akhirnya kau kutemukan"  Chapter 5, UPDATE! RnR please   .
1. Chapter 1

**Fic pertama di fandom KHR, senangnya bisa bikin Fic KHR 8) #narigaje.**

**Title: You Are My Master**

**Rate: T sajalah**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Warning: tingkat OOC tinggi, Typo beterbangan dengan sangat indahnya(?)**

**Disc: Mantan tetangga Author , Akira Amano**

****

Di Dunia ini Manusia terbagi menjadi dua golongan, Natural dan Contractor.

Natural adalah manusia biasa sedangkan Contractor adalah Manusia terpilih yang bisa melakukan Keiyaku atau Contract dengan Makhluk Legenda yang berwujud manusia. Jumlah Contractor hanya 20% dari jumlah Manusia keseluruhan , sangat minim. Karena dahulu para Natural membantai hampir setengah populasi Contractor . dan sampai sekarang, Natural maupun Contractor masih saling mendendam. Kebanyakan, Contractor menyembunyikan identitasnya dan berbaur dengan Natural, dan tidak sedikit juga dari mereka keluar dari persembunyian Contractor dan menyatakan perang dengan pihak Natural.

"Tsu-kun, ayo bangun nanti terlambat. Ibu sudah menyiapkan sarapan, kami tunggu di bawah ya" Teriak sang Ibu dari seorang anak bernama Tsunayoshi Sawada atau dame Tsuna atau berbagai panggilan 'sayang' lain yang dideskripsikan untuknya.

"Uhm~, Selamat Pagi dunia" kata Tsuna sambil membuka jendela.

"Semoga hari ini lebih menyenangkan dari kemarin ya, Master" bisik seseorang tepat di telinga kecil Tsuna.

"UWAAAHHH! Mukuro, sudah kubilang jangan melakukan hal seperti itu!" teriak Tsuna ditambah Blushing yang menghiasi wajah Imutnya.

"Tsu-kun , apa yang terjadi?" Tanya sang Ibu yang berlari ke kamar Tsuna saat mendengar teriakan anaknya. "Ah, Mukuro-chan, Ohayou" lanjutnya melihat sang Guardian Tsuna sedang memeluk anaknya itu.

"Lebih baik kita makan bersama di bawah, ayo Tsu-kun, Mukuro-chan"

"Hai, Kaasan ke bawah duluan saja. Nanti saya turun bersama Tsuna" jawab Mukuro lembut. Setelah itu, ibu Tsuna langsung meniggalkan kamar Anaknya.

"Khh, Kau ini. Sudahlah , ayo kita makan, nanti kita terlambat lagi" . lagi? Sepertinya benar-benar Dame Tsuna yang hampir setiap hari terlambat masuk sekolah, SANGAT DAME! (#authorditusuktrident).

"Hai, Master"

_**Dinning room . . . . .**_

"Tsu-kun makanlah yang banyak, Mukuro-chan juga hari ini pasti akan melewati hari yang melelahkan"

"Arigatou,Kaasan" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan. Dan secara bersamaan pula muncul seburat warna merah yang menghiasi wajah mereka berdua.

"Ara~, kalian benar-benar kompak. Tidak salah Mukuro-chan menjadi Guardianmu, Tsu-kun"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Kaasan" jawab Mukuro

"Ayo kita berangkat Mukuro, aku tidak mau berhadapan dengan Hibari-san lagi" kata Tsuna agak ketakutan jika menyeut, mendengar, apalagi berhadapan dengan kyouya Hibari, sang Ketua Kedisiplinan Namimori-chuu.

"Hai, Master" mereka langsung mengambil tas masing-masing dan memakai sepatu.

"kami berangkan, Kaasan"

"Tunggu, Tsuna" Suara berat menahan kepergian mereka.

"ada apa Tousan?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya berhati-hatilah dan jangan sampai identitasmu terbongkar, Tsuna. Dan kau juga Mukuro, Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian" jelas Iemitsu, ayah Tsuna.

"Baik, doakan kami, Tousan. Ittekimasu" dan pintu pun tertutup, mereka berlari sekuat-kuatnya agar tidak terlambat lagi.

"Apa yang membuatmu Khawatir, anata?" Tanya Nana, Ibu Tsuna.

"akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi sweeping Contractor, walaupun Contractor tidak memiliki perbedaan secara Fisik dengan Natural , tetapi aku tetap khawatir. Walaupun aku mengatakan tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kalau mereka tertangkap, itu bohong. Karena mereka anakku"

"Anata. . . aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja. Ah, lebih baik kita minum Teh Hijau. Jangan terlalu terbebani, anata "

"YOSH! Aku mengerti Nana. Ah, bukannya genteng rumah kita bocor ya? Biar kuperbaiki dulu"

****

"Kau terlambat lagi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudo Mukuro"

"Ma-maafkan kami, Hibari-san. Kami tidak akan terlambat lagi, biarkan kami masuk" kata Tsuna sambil gemetaran tentunya.

"Itu benar, Kyouya. Lagipula aku ini guru masa tertahan di gerbang, nanti Kelas kosong. Dan kau akan dimarahi Kepala Sekolah loh"

"Che, coba saja kalau bisa. Kepala sekolah pun tunduk padaku!" Tegas Hibari dengan Deathglare mautnya.

"I-iya kami tahu, tapi kumohon biarkan kami masuk, Aku ada ulangan di jam pertama"

"Dan aku yang akan mengadakan ulangannya, Sawada-san" kata Mukuro sambil tersenyum

'Aku lupa!' Tsuna menepuk Jidatnya.

"Kalian tidak punya alasan tidak boleh mas-" sebelum perkataannya selesai, bawahan setianya, Kusakabe memanggilnya

"Kyou-san, anda dipanggil kepala sekolah" kata Kusakabe sambil membawa beberapa kertas yang sepertinya dokumen penting sekolah.

"Cih, baiklah aku akan kesana. Dan kau Sawada, Rokudo kalian lolos kali ini, tetapi lain kali, KAMIKOROSU!" deathglare Hibari yang kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

"Sepertinya kita selamat berkat kepala sekolah, apa kita memberi sesuatu untuk beliau ya?" Tanya Tsuna

"Oya, saya sih terserah anda. Saya hanya bertugas mematuhi perintah anda saja. Dan lebih baik anda pergilah ke kelas dahulu, SAWADA-san" kata Mukuro yang member penekanan pada kata 'Sawada' , yang sepertinya dia kembali ke Teacher mode.

"HIEEEEE! AKU DULUAN MUKURO" teriak Tsuna sambil berlari secepat kembarnnya , Sena Kobayaka- oke, kita melenceng jauh.

"Hm, dasar master, dilihat dari manapun tetap menarik" gumam Mukuro dan berjalan santai menuju kelas Tsuna, karena jadwal jam pertamanya adalah mengajar di kelas Tsuna.

****

"Ohayou Minna!" teriak Tsuna tepat saat dia membuka pintunya.

"Wah, Dame Tsuna baru datang, lebih cepat dari perkiraanku" ledek salah seorang teman sekelasnya, Tsuna hanya membalas dengan tertawa getir.

PROOOK

"Jangan berdiri di depan pintu, Sawada-san" kata Mukuro yang ternyata berada tepat di belakang Tsuna.

"Itte~, maafkan aku Sensei"

"Kembali ke tempatmu, Sawada-san"

"Hai'"

Mukuro berdiri di depan papan tulis sambil merapikan buku-ukunya.

"Dan sesuai perjanjian kita minggu lalu, hari ini kita ulangan!"

Seisi kelas menjadi ribut, banyak dari mereka langsung membuka buku kembali, walaupun usaha mereka yang belajar sekilas seperti itu tidak akan membantu mereka.

"Yaaaaah~~, udah seneng-seneng dikirain Sensei tidak masuk hari ini"

BLETAK

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu saat gurumu sudah ada didepanmu, Yamamoto Takeshi-kun" kata Mukuro saat melempari Penghapus sebagai hadiah atas perkataan Yamamoto tadi.

"Dan kau, Gokudera Hayato, sopanlah sedikit saat gurumu mengajar, turunkan kakimu dari meja"

"cih"

"Baik, ulangan kita mulai!"

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKKKK" Suara penderitaan kelas Tsuna terdengan sampai Rumah Author di Venus #lebay.

****

"Juudaime, bagaimana tadi . saya melihat anda sepertinya kesulitan mengerjakannya" Tanya Gokudera yang cemas melihat Sahabatnya pundung di pojokan dengan Aura Hitam, hanya Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang berani mendekatinya.

"Ah, begitulah Gokudera-kun. Pasti aku kena Remedial lagi, hiksu~"

"JANGAN MENANGIS JUUDAIME! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH SI RAMBUT NANAS ITU KARENA MEMBUAT ANDA MENANGIS SEPERTI INI!" teriak Gokudera dan Dinamite sudah ada di kedua tangannya dan siap untuk membumihanguskan (?) siapapun.

"Tenanglah Hayato" Yamamoto menahan kedua tangan Gokudera, "lebih baik kita makan siang di atap, ayo Tsuna" ajak Yamamoto dan dia menggendong gokudera dengan Bridal Style

"KYAAAAAAAA" Para Fujoshi di kelas itu langsung mamotret Yaoi gratis dengan nosebleed parah. Dan ada juga yang membuat spanduk 'WE LOVE YAMAGOKU 8059' lol.

_**Di Atap**_

"Juudaime, saya tidak menyangka Juudaime adalah contractor sama sepertiku" kata Gokudera sambil memakan bekalnya

"Aku lebih tidak percaya lagi kalau Yamamoto-kun adalah Guardian" tawa tsuna.

"Ahahahaha, terlalu mirip manusia ya?" Tanya Yamamoto

"semua Guardian itu memang mirip manusia kali" kata Gokudera Ketus, "Oh iya, memang Guardian anda siapa,Juudaime?" pertanyaan Gokudera tadi membuat Tsuna tersedak dan memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Ma-maafkan saya Juudaime. Silahkan, ini minumnya!" Gokudera memberi botol minumnya dan Tsuna langsung mengambinya.

"A-apakah pertanyaan saya tadi membuat anda terkejut? Bukankah itu pertanyaan biasa bagi kita para Contractor dan-"

"Hei kalian!" ternyata Mukuro daritadi berada di atap bersama Hibird(?) dan langsung memeluk Tsuna dari belakang.

"Se-Sensei, ada apa?" Tanya Tsuna cemas.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, jangan membicarakan tentang Contractor di sekolah. Banyak CCTV yang dipasang di sekolah ini. Yah, untungnya kalian membicarakan itu di atap. Di Atap tidak ada CCTV untungnya". Jelas Mukuro.

"Heh, Kepala Nanas kenapa kau tahu tentang Contractor?. Jangan-jangan kau Contractor?" Tanya Gokudera tidak percaya

"Gokudera Hayato, gunakan bahasa yang sopan saat berbicara dengan gurumu!"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Brengsek . jawab pertanyaanku!" geram Gokudera dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Mukuro

"Oya Oya, baiklah kujelaskan. Tapi lepaskna dulu cengkeramanmu,Gokudera-kun"

Gokudera melepaskan cengkeraman Mukuro dan duduk dengan tangan terlipat .

"Oh iya, Gokudera-kun kau mendapat nilai 98 di ulangan tadi, kesalahanmu berada di no-"

"BERITAHU SEKARANG ATAU KULEMPAR KAU DARI SINI GURU SIALAN!"

"Sabar Hayato" kata Yamamoto sambil mengelus kepala Masternya layaknya Kucing #authordibata. "Nah, bisa jelaskan sekarang sensei?"

"Nah, aku suka murid baik seperti ini hahahahaha" dan kemudian Mukuro dideathglare kembali oleh Gokudera.

"Aku bukan contractor kok-" jelas Mukuro santai

"JADI KAU MATA-MATA NATURAL SIALAN ITU?" Gokudera siap melempar dynamite ke arah Mukuro, dan dengan sigap Yamamoto menahan kembali Masternya itu.

"Gakudera Hayato, kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun?, jangan memotong pembicaraan!" kata Mukuro mulai kesal dengan kelakuan Muridnya yang aneh bi ajib, eh ajaib .

"Ehem, Aku bukan Contractor tapi Guardian"

"APUAAAAAAA? JA-JANGAN-JANGAN GUARDIAN JU-JUDAIME?"

"I-itu benar, Gokudera-kun" jawab Tsuna gugup.

"Tapi, kenapa aku tidak merasakannya?, bukankah sesama Guardian bisa merasakan keberadaannya satu sama lain?" Tanya yamamoto.

"Aku bisa menyembunyikan aura keberadaanku kok"

"A-Ajarkan aku, sensei!" kata yamamoto dengan semangat 98(?).

"baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu nanti, Yamamoto-kun"

"Arigatou Sensei!" kata Yamamoto sambil sujud-sujud di kaki Mukuro

"Apa-apaan kau, yakyuubaka!, "

"hahahaha, maafkan aku master" Yamamoto Cuma bisa nyengir.

"Nah, aku akan mengenalkan seseorang. sebentar" Mukuro loncat di atas pintu atap dan menarik Hibari menuju yang lain.

"Perkenalkan, ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori-chuu, Hibari Kyouya, yang juga Contarctor"

"APPPUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA?"

**TuBerColosis a.k.a TBC**

****

**Chapt pertama kelar. Pendek banget ya?, author pegel nih ngetik, ada yang bersedia mejetin? #PLAK.**

**Review ya^^. Dan mohon bantuan untuk para senpai, maklum Author baru. Te-Hee ^w^.**

_**TierraVerde**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 fanfic abal dari Author abal pula ahahahahahaha #bangga #abaikan.**

**Title: You Are My Master **

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rating: T cukup untuk fic yang banyak kata-kata kasar yang tidak lulus sensor XD**

**Warning: BL, of course 8), Typo beterbangan dengan indahnya, OOC gak ketulungan**

**Disclaimer: Tsuna hanya milik Muku, Gokudera hanya milik Yamamoto, Fran & Hibari hanya milik Author 8/D #digebukramerame. **

****

"APUAAAHH?" Teriak Gokudera dan Tsuna bersamaan sambil memproduksi(?) hujan asam dari mulut mereka #dibom

"Che, wajar Carnivore sepertiku adalah Contractor. Dan aku ragu jika Herbivore seperti kalian berdua adalah Contractor" Sindir Hibari dengan senyum sadis andalannya

"SIALAN KAU HIBARII!" Umpat Gokudera yang kembali ditahan sang Guardian, Yamamoto

"Tenang, Hayato"

"Sejak kapan kau tahu bahwa Hibari Contractor, Mukuro? " Tanya Tsuna

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Saya bisa membedakan antara Natural dan Contractor loh, Master" jawab Mukuro ditambah kedipan genit untuk sang Master. Yang bersangkutan hanya Blushing ria lol

"HE? , Anda bisa Sensei? Ajarkan saya juga Sensei !" pinta Yamamoto yang lagi kembali sujud-sujud dan mencium sepatu Mukuro, walaupun Bau, tetapi Tekadnya untuk menjadi lebih kuat memang perlu kita acungin 4 jempol!, Go Yamamoto! XD

"Tentu, Murid baik, sopan dan Bersemangat sepertimu memang layak mendapatkannya, Yamamoto-kun" jawab Mukuro dengan senyum ceria khasnya

"ARIGATOU SENSEI!" dan Yamamoto pun langsung memeluk Mukuro, dan secara tidak sadar, para Fujoshi langsung berkumpul di atap dan memotret Yaoi scene gratis-tis-tis

"KYAAAAA 6980!"

"KYAAA 8069!"

"Mukuro-Sensei yang harus jadi Seme dong!"

"lie!, Yamamoto yang harus jadi Seme!"

"KYAA YAOI-PEDO!"

CROOOTS

Dan terjadilah nosebleed masal para Fujoshi. Oke, Author ngaku, Author ikutan Nosebleed *sumpel hidung pake tisu* . Para cowok yang menyadari dirinya menjadi objek perhatian para cewek-gila-pecinta-ketidaknormalan langsung membentak kumpulan manusia ga normal tersebut, ditambah Deathglare sang ketua komite Kedisiplinan Namimori-chuu , mereka langsung lari terbirit-birit, tunggang langgang, ngacir atau apapun itu untuk mendeskripsikan cara berlari mereka.

"Ehem, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita" kata Yamamoto bijak ya? Baru tau #plak.

"Dan, bolehkah aku bertanya, Hibari-san?" Tanya Tsuna sedikit gemeteran

"Apa,Herbivore. Kalau bertanya Three Size aku tidak akan memberitahumu" *Author dibantai Hibari*.

"Ano~, Bolehkan aku, maksudku kami tahu siapa Guardianmu? "

"Aku bahkan belum melakukan Contract, bagaimana bisa aku punya Guardian, Herbivore bodoh" Jawab Hibari ketus

"HAAAAAAA?"

"ke-kenapa kau tidak melakukan Contract. Pa-Padahal kalau melakukan Contarct kan bis-"

"Huh, Tanpa Guardian pun aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri. Aku tidak lemah seperti kalian, Herbivore" kata Hibari sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang masih terheran-heran dengan sifat Hibari yang sok kuat itu. Lah emang kenyataannya kuat kan? 8/D.

"Cih, menyebalkan!" Gokudera memukul tembok atap sekolahnya

"Go-Gokudera kun, tenanglah"

"Pasti ada alasannya kenapa Hibari tidak melakukan Contract kan?" kata Mukuro

"Ya, pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya, tapi bagaimana kita mencari informasinya?" ujar Tsuna sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya memang gatal #ditinju

"Kusakabe kan bawahan kepercayaan Hibari. Sensei, Kusakabe natural atau Contractor?" Tanya Yamamoto

"Natural. Tapi, kita pasti mendapat sesuatu padanya" Senyum Mukuro

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Nanas. Dia kan Natural pasti Hibari tidak memberitahunya bahwa dia Cont-" Ucapan Gokudera terpotong karena Yamamoto menarik tangannya

"Kita harus segera memastikannya, Hayato" kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum lembut

"Cih" wajah Gokudera memerah akibat senyuman maut Yamamoto. Yamamoto hanya terkekeh melihat Masternya seperti itu

****

_**HIBARI'S ROOM**_

"Permisi"

"Ah, Tsuna-dono, Mukuro-sensei" oh, ternyata ada Kusakabe, sangat kebetulan "Apakah anda mencari Kyou-san, Sensei?" Tanya Kusakabe

"Tidak, Justru kami mencarimu"

"hah?, ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Aku Tanya, apa benar disini tidak ada CCTV?" Tanya Mukuro

"A-anda, bagaimana anda tahu disini, maksudku di sekolah ini terpasang CCTV?" Tanya Kusakabe terkejut

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku, Kusakabe-kun"

"Ya, benar. Di sekolah ini yang tidak terpasang CCTV hanya disini dan atap sekolah" jelas Kusakabe

"Hmm, begitu rupanya. Dan apakah kau mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Hibari Kyouya?" Introgasi Mukuro dimulai

"Ya, karena keluargaku mengabdi pada keluarga Hibari sejak generasi kedua keluarga kami"

"Dan, pasti kau mengetahui bahwa dia Contractor kan, Kusakabe-kun?"

"A-Anda, ke-kenapa anda mengetahuinya?" Kusakabe terkejut atas pernyataan Mukuro "Ja-jangan-jangan anda. . . "

"Hm, sudah kubilang Kusakabe-kun kau hanya bertugas menjawab pertanyaanku saja " Deathglare Mukuro ternyata ampuh juga

"Ma-maafkan saya. Benar, saya tahu bahwa Kyou-san , lebih tepatnya semua anggota keluarga Hibari adalah Contractor" jawab Kusakabe yang mulai menggunakan bahasa sopannya. "Tapi, kenapa anda menanyakan itu ?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan , apakah kau orang yang dapat dipercaya" kata Mukuro menghela napas lega , "Nah pertanyaan inti. Apakah kau tahu alasan , kenapa Hibari-kun tidak melakukan Contract?". Pertanyaan Mukuro membuat Kusakabe kaget setengah tewas, dia bingung harus member tahu atau tidak, tapi . . . .

"Ya, saya tahu alasannya, sensei. Dia . . . . . "

****

_**TSUNA'S HOUSE. . . . .**_

"Jadi itu alasan Hibari-san, aku mengerti perasaanya. . . hiks~~" Tsuna memeluk bantal dengan sangat erat. Dan secara tidak sadar Tsuna meneteskan Air matanya, dia menangis. "Mu-Mukuro, a-aku mengerti apa yang dia rasakan . Da-dan, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku dan mengkhianatiku kan, Mu-Mukuro?~"

"Sampai matipun, Saya akan melindungi anda, Master. Jiwa dan Raga saya terikat dengan anda, dan saya akan menjadi tameng anda sampai neraka" kata Mukuro tegas dan memegang erat tangan Tsuna. "Jadi anda tidak usah Khawatir, Master" Mukuro menyeka Air mata Tsuna dan mencium mata kiri Tsuna, "Anda tidak perlu berhenti menangis. Tertawalah jika anda ingin tertawa. Menangislah jika ingin menangis. Saya akan selalu berada di sisi anda selamanya(*)"

"Uhk, Hiks, Mukuro~ ja-jangan lepaskan. Jangan pergi, Mukuro~ hiks" Tsuna menerjang tubuh Mukuro dan memeluk erat tubuh Mukuro, dia menangis di dada mukuro.

"Saya akan selalu berada di samping anda,Master" Mukuro membalas pelukan Tsuna. Ya, dia juga takut suatu saat nanti dia akan pergi jauh meninggalkan Masternya, orang yang paling dia cintai, orang yang memberinya kehidupan dan menganggap dia manusia , bukan sebagai pembunuh~ seperti reinkarnasinya saat menjadi manusia pertama kali ~.

****

_**HIBARI'S HOUSE**_

"Kyou-san, makan malam sudah saya siapkan. Silahkan ke ruang makan" Kusakabe merupakan –coret- pembokat –coret- bawahan Hibari . Jadi dia yang selalu menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk Hibari. Bahkan kalau Hibari pergi (ngelayab#plak) entah kemana, dia yang menjaga rumah utama.

"Hnn" jawaban singkat ala Hibari lol

~Author skip acara makannya takut Reader pada ngiler liat (baca) dan mengkhayal bahwa Reader makan suap-suapan sama Hibari. Author pengen QAQ~

"Mau kemana , Kyou-san?" Tanya Kusakabe sambil membereskan sisa makan Hibari

"Mencari udara segar" jawab Hibari singkat

"Kyou-san~"

"_Midori Tanabiku Namimori No_~~"

Hibari bersama Hibird tiduran di atap rumahny yang bergaya Jepang Tradisional. Dan sudah menggunakan Kimono tidurnya. Hibari memandang langit dan meneteskan Air matanya

"Dino~"

****

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Author Cinta ama D18, Kadang 6918, Kadang 1827. Ya pokoke Tsuna itu Ultimate Uke, semua Chara cowo KHR berpotensi(?) jadi Semenya dia. Tapi, Author juga suka G27 . Ih Curcol lagi / #gampardiri.**

**Oh Iya, Author ganti Pen name loh ahahahahalololol, tapi sampe sekarang males ngisi Profile, entah kenapa Magernya kumat -_-a.**

**R&R ya, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, Author baru nih. Untuk balesan Ripyu dibales di Chapt depan ya. Hp Author rusak, jadi ga bisa liat yang Ripyu, Fic Fear Garden di Fandom Hetalia juga #promosi Q^Q . Flame juga boleh, buat bakar rumah yang ngeflame #plakduar. Mohon abaikan kata-kata yang tadi, author kalo becanda kadang kelewat jalannya. Te-Hee ^^. Ayo silahkan klik gambar balon dialog di bawah dan tulis unek-unek kalian tentang fic ini sampe kalian enek juga Author siap menampung kok 8).**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 TELAH DATANG XDD #keprokkeprok. Ga nyangka bikin Fic pas Author Stress gara-gara mapel Penjas yang ngitung Berat Badan Ideal QAQ.**

**Ah, Curcol lagi. Yah, lupakan bacotan Author ga penting tapi bikin Author nangis kejer ngeliat Berat badan DDDX.**

**Title: You Are My Master**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: OGAH NYEBUTIN TUH NAMA! OGAH! LAGIAN GA PENTINGG DDX #dikepretBangAmano.**

**Warning: OOC? Of Course. BL? YES 8D. Typo? Pasti lagi kelayaban di fic ini -_-a.**

Hari ini hari minggu, semua siswa Namimor-chuu, tidak hanya Namimori-chuu, SEMUA siswa di sekolah manapun di seluruh jagat raya pun pasti bermalas-malasan seperti tiduran, baca komik, jalan dengan teman-temannya , maupun nonton anime. Tapi, tidak bagi Tsunayoshi Sawada, dia bukan Otaku maupun orang yang suka berbelanja , dia lebih suka bersantai-ehem- dengan Mukuro di kamarnya. Jangan mikir macem-macem , Readers, Mukuro sedang membantu Tsuna belajar Fisika , Mukuro kan Guru Tsuna, jadi Tsuna kembali ke Motto nya, Gunakan Sumber Daya Manusi- err Makhluk ajaib yang tersdia, gratis pula XD.

"Ingat Master, Cepat rambat itu berbanding terbalik dengan Periode. Jadi rumus yang dipakai adalah Panjang Gelombang dibagi Periode. Sebelum itu, satuan centimeter diubah menjadi meter. Lalu, nomor dua, Fokus itu setengah jari-jari, jadi kita harus . . . . . . . . ."

"STOP MUKURO! PELAN-PELAN DONG JANGAN TERLALU CEPAT JELASINNYA!" Tsuna mengacak-acak rambutnya, stress? Tentu saja, kalian pikir Tsuna adalah orang yang dengan mudah menghapal pelajaran seperti Gokudera, ataupun seperti Yamamoto yang untung-untungan kalau ulangan?, sayang Sawada Tsunayoshi bukan orang seperti itu. Dia memang layak menyandang gelar Dame Tsuna, karena itu memang faktanya.

"Apa Master ingin mencangkok otak saya yang jenius ini?"

"Tidak, terima kasih aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga. Dan, aku yakin ulangan matematika berikutnya pasti lulus!" Ujar Tsuna semangat. Dia tidak ingin terus menerus menjadi bahan tertawaan.

"Oya, kalau begitu berjuang ya, Sawada-san" Mukuro mencium pelipis Tsuna lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Ma-mau kemana, Mukuro?" Tanya Tsuna yang masih Blushing ria , 'manisnya' gumam Mukuro.

"Mau ambil cemilan, Master pasti lapar kan?, dari pagi kan belum makan apapun. Atau Master ingin makan sesuatu? , nanti saya buatkan special penuh cinta untuk anda" wajah Tsuna semakin memerah mendengar perkataan Mukuro tadi, dan secara refleks, Tsuna melempar bantal kearah Mukuro. Dan beruntung, pintu tertutup sebelum Bantal mendarat di kepala Mukuro.

" Ugh, dasar Mukuro!" Tsuna memeluk bantal dengan erat, "Tapi, apa maksud perkataan 'cinta' yang selalu Mukuro katakana ya?. Apa dia hanya berusaha menggodaku untuk menjahiliku , atau. . . . Hah~, sepertinya mustahil" Tsuna menghela napas dan kembali mengambil Pensil.

"YOSH!, GANBARE TSUNA!" Tsuna menyemangati dirinya sendiri, tanpa menyadari bahwa Mukuro sudah berada di balik pintu dan hanya menghela napas mendengar kata-kata Tsuna.

"Sepertinya Master mengira saya hanya ingin menjahilinya saja. Hah. . . Mana mungkin Master menyukai saya" Mukuro kembali turun kebawah dan keluar dari rumah Tsuna. Entah kemana tujuannya. . . .

"Uu~, Mukuro kemana sih, masa ambil cemilan saja sampai setengah jam sih?" Tsuna langsung Turun kebawah, mencari sosok Mukuro yang tidak ada disana.

"Kaasan, Mukuro kemana?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Ara, tadi dia keluar. Katanya ingin jalan-jalan sendiri"

"He?, tapi kenapa dia tidak pamit padaku?"

"Kaasan juga tidak tahu. Oh iya, dia sempat bilang bahwa , katanya dia mau mencari rumah Kyo- Kyo siapa ya?"

"kyouya Hibari?" Tebak Tsuna

"Iya, itu dia namanya!. Maaf, Kaasan tidak terlalu memperhatikan, Kaasan tadi sedang masak sih"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaasan. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya" Tsuna berlari keluar dapur .

"Mau kemana Tsu-kun?"

"Menyusul Mukuro" Tsuna langsung mengambil sepatunya dan pergi ke rumah Yamamoto, karena Tsuna yakin kalau Gokudera juga PASTI disana. Dan tebakannya benar, Yamamoto dan Gokudera sedang berada di kamar yamamoto, sedang belajar juga.

"YAKYUU BAKA!, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI-MENGERTI SIH?. DAN BERHENTI MELIHAT WAJAHKU TERUS MENERUS. KAU INGIN BELAJAR ATAU APA?" Gokudera memukul Yamamoto dengan kamus tebal yang bertuliskan 'Kamus Besar Fisika' . Pelatih Sparta rupanya, untung Mukuro tidak seperti itu tadi, pikir Tsuna.

"A. . . .Ano. . . . "

"Maaf, habis wajahmu manis sih. Ehehehehe" Yamamoto hanya nyengir kuda melihat Master nya wajahnya memerah.

"Go-gokudera kun, Ya-Yamamo. . ."

"KAAAAUUUU!" Gokudera kembali bersiap melempar sang Guardiannya dari kamar Yamamoto yang memang berada di lantai dua.

"HUWAAAA HENTIKAN GOKUDERA-KUN!" Tsuna menahan ,lebih tepatnya memeluk(WTH?) Gokudera dari belakang.

"Tsuna?"

"Juudaime?"

"Kenapa Kau/Anda ada disini?" kata mereka berdua bersamaan, yang bersangkutan kembali Blushing.

"A. . .Ano, maaf Aku mengganggu kalian" Tsuna membungkuk minta maaf.

"Apa maksudmu, Juudaime?, anda sama sekali tidak mengganggu kok" Gokudera menarik tangan Tsuna untuk kembali ke kamar Yamamoto.

"Ah, arigatou Gokudera-kun" Senyum Tsuna. Lalu mereka duduk di Kotatsu, cuaca hari ini memang dingin . mungkin sebentar lagi musim Dingin.

"Ne, Tsuna. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yamamoto khawatir. Karena kalau Tsuna pergi menemui mereka , pasti Tsuna sedang ada masalah.

"Apa kalian tahu rumah Hibari-san?" Tanya Tsuna. Yamamoto dan Gokudera menaikkan alisnya. Apa tidak salah Tsuna menanyakan rumah orang yang paling ditakutinya itu?.

"Kenapa anda bertanya rumah si maniak Tonfa itu?, jangan-jangan anda diancam olehnya?" Gokudera langsung mencengkeram bahu Tsuna ,khawatir tentu, apalagi kalau berhadapan dengan Ketua Komite keisiplinan Namimori-chuu, kyouya Hibari , semua (Kecuali beberapa orang) pasti langsung ciut jika mendengar namanya saja.

"A-aku tidak diancam Hibari-san kok, tenang saja Gokudera-kun" Ujar Tsuna

"Lalu?" Tanya Yamamoto

"Sebenarnya, tadi Mukuro pergi keluar tanpa izin. Kata Kaasan, dia pergi ke rumah Hibari-san. Tapi, apa Mukuro tahu rumah Hibari-san?" Kata Tsuna

"Hmm, Sensei kan bisa mendeteksi keberadaan contractor maupun Guardian, jadi pasti dia sudah menemukan rumah Hibari sekarang" Jelas Yamamoto

"Benar juga, tapi ada urusan apa si kepala Nanas menemui si maniak Tonfa itu?" Gokudera menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, Tiba-tiba Gokudera membelakkan matanya "Ja-jangan-jangan. . . ."

"Ada apa Hayato?"

"Apa mungkin, si Nanas itu bertanya langsung kepada si tonfa tentang orang yang bernama 'DINO' itu?" jelas Gokedera, Tsuna dan Yamamoto langsung berdiri dari Kotatsu. Yamamoto langsung menarik keluar Gokudera

"Kalian kenapa sih?"

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kita harus menemui Sensei dan Hibari sekarang" Kata Yamamoto serius. Sepertinya, mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kedua orang yang bermusuhan itu bertemu diluar lingkungan sekolah. "Dan, jikalau Sensei mengungkit-ungkit luka Hibari 4 tahun lalu dan tentang 'DINO' habislah kita"

"Eh?"

** TBC **

**MAAP MOTONG BAGIAN YANG PENTING, JANGAN BUNUH AUHTOR DDDX #lebay.**

**Oh iya, yang Fisika itu, Author ambil dari kelas 10. Buku smp udah jadi bungkus kacang kali, ga tau kemana -_-a.**

**Oh iya, ini balesan Ripyu di Chapt 1&2. Maaf, baru bisa dibales sekarang. Editan Chapt 2 yang ada balesan Ripyu nya itu ga bisa di Publish OAO.**

**Bhiblu21: wakakakak, temen saiah ngira Darker than Black loh. Lololol. Iya, mohon bimbingannya ,. Wah , kayanya ga ada dan ga bakal ada LEMON. Kalopun banyak yang rikues Lemon, harus rekrut seseorang yang harus bikinin lemon XD.**

**Tachikawa Yuzuki: ntar coba baca deh. Hp rusak, ga bisa net-an dulu HUWAAAAA DDDX. Of Course, D18 pasti ada dong 8/).**

**Nesia Eg Yufa: saiah ke warnet langsung aplot sih. Terus, ternyata banyak yang ilang tanda baca dll pas udah dipublish di ffN, ga ngerti juga sih –a. Iye, muka SANGAT UKE ntu, siapa sih yang ga mau?, Zakuro?, pasti mau juga dia XD #plakduarduar.**

**Suzuru Seiyo: itu dia, pas ngetik chapt 2 baru nyadar para Contractor UKE , Guardiannya SEME. Tapi, kalo Guardiannya macem Gokudera, kan ntar masa PEMBOKAT nyuruh-nyuruh Majikan, kan aneh -3-a #dibomgokudera. Ga papa kok, pengen sih ada slight 6918, tapi ntar kasian Tsuna OAO.**

**Rui Arisawa: makasih dah ngingetin ya, senpai. Tapi Saiah kadang males ngecek ulang dan maen publish aja XD #ketauanmales.**

**Bakass: KA LIIA akhirnya muncul juga dirimuwh, cintakuwh, indonesiakuwh, negarakuwh #plakduar. Guardian Hibari?, liat ntar aja Ka, lagian udah pasti ketebak sih –a. **

**Okeh, makasih yang dah Ripyu, dan tetaplah Ripyu. Males lanjutin kalo ga ada yang ngeripyu. Author ngambek nih entar =3= #ditusuktrident.**

**Udah ah Bacotannya. See You next Chapter XDD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YATTA AKIRNYA BIKIN CHAPTER 4, Ga nyangka banyak yang suka. Ureshii na~ wb. Selemat menikmati Chapter ini, Goushujin-sama. Loh, kok Goushujin-sama?, baru kelar bikin Namimori Café sih #sekalianpromosi.**

**Title: You Are My Master**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer: MBA AMANO!. Kirain dia laki, ternyata WADON #bah –w-a**

**Warning: OOC? Of Course XD, BL? YES /, Typo? Jangan ditanya, banyak kok -_-a.**

"Ayo, Juudaime!"

"Baik Gokudera-kun"

Mereka bertiga berlari menyusuri jalanan padat. Berkat Yamamoto yang berhasil berguru pada Mukuro, dia bisa mulai melacak keberadaan Senseinya itu.

"Sensei terlalu gegabah, memang ada apa sebenarnya?" Gumam Yamamoto sambil terus berlari melewati gang-gang kecil kota Namimori.

**FLASHBACK:ON**

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Hibari tidak melakukan Contract?" Tanya Mukuro serius

"Baik. Apakah kalian ingat peristiwa 4 tahun lalu?" Tanya Kusakabe pada mereka berempat

"Maksudmu Bloody Halloween itu?" Kata Tsuna

"Benar. Saat Bloody Halloween, Kyou-san ikut bertempur melawan kaum Natural" Jelas Kusakabe

"APA? Berarti, Hibari masih SD. Kenapa dia nekad ikut perang itu?" Tanya Yamamoto

"Kyou-san . . . memaksa ikut dengan Ayahnya. Kyou-san yang tidak diizinkan ayahnya ,kabur dari Bunker Contractor di bawah kota Namimori. Demi bertemu Dino-sama" Kusakabe menunduk, sebenarya dia tidak ingin mengingat Bloody Halloween yang telah merenggut nyawa orang-orang yang disayanginya. . .

"Ah, aku ada disana juga. Dan aku sempat melihat anak kecil sedikit lebih besar dariku berlari keluar Bunker dan dikejar para penjaga" Ujar Gokudera

"Lalu, siapa 'Dino' ? apa hubungannya dengan Kyouya?" Tanya mukuro sambil meminum kopi buatan Kusakabe

"Dino-sama adalah Guru Karate Kyou-san. Setelah Kyou-san berhasil kabur dari kejaran penjaga, kyou-san berhasil bertemu Dino-sama. Tetapi . . . " Kusakabe berhenti sejenak, dia menggenggam celananya dengan kuat, "Kyou-san melihat dino-sama yang berlumuran darah sedang bertempur dengan Guardiannya"

"APA? Ke-kenapa Guardian malah bertarung dengan Masternya?, Bukankah kalau Master mati, Guardian juga mati?" Yamamoto dan Mukuro kaget. Setahu mereka, Guardian tidak akan bisa melawan Masternya. Jika melawan perintahnya, Guardian akan mati menjadi serpihan pasir putih. Tetapi tidak berlaku kalau. . . .

"Guardian Dino-sama dicuci otaknya oleh tentara Natural" Jelas Kusakabe

"BRENGSEK! NATURAL BRENGSEK! SEBENARNYA APA YANG NATURAL INGINKAN DARI KAMI?" Gokudera melepaskan pukulannya ke tembok. Dia benar-benar marah kali ini.

"Lalu,apa yang terjadi pada Hibari-san dan Dino-san?" Tanya Tsuna yang semakin penasaran atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi 4 tahun lalu.

"Kyou-san, berlari kearah Dino-sama . Tetapi, Guardian Dino-sama tiba-tiba berbalik arah dan menyerang Kyou-san. Tetapi, sebelum serangan mengenai Kyou-san, Dino-sama memeluk untuk melindungi Kyou-san. Lalu, Dino-sama. . . ." Kusakabe sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya, kini dia benar-benar menangis.

"Padahal, Dino-sama sangat baik dan berjanji akan menjadi Kepala keluarga Cavallone dan bekerja sama bersama Kyou-san yang kelak akan menjadi Kepala keluarga Hibari. Memang benar , Takdir itu sangat kejam ya?" Kusakabe menghapus air mata nya.

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

"Tsuna, aku berhasil melacak Aura Sensei. Ternyata Sensei memang sudah bersama Hibari!" Yamamoto langsung berlari lebih cepat. Karena, dia tahu bahwa mereka berdua sedang bertarung.

**HIBARI'S HOUSE**

"Oya, kau kan tidak perlu marah seperti itu, Kyouya" Ujar Mukuro sambil menghindari berbagai serangan yang dilancarkan Hibari kepadanya.

"DIAM! APA YANG KAU TAHU TENTANG DINO, HAH?" Hibari terus menyerang Mukuro, sambil menangis. . . "JANGAN PERNAH MENGEJEK DINO LAGI, BRENGSEK!"

"Oya oya, aku sama sekali tidak mengejeknya, Kyouya. Tapi itu memang faktanya kan?, Dino Cavallone, pewaris utama keluarga Cavallone yang sangat bodoh karena mau menjadikanmu muridnya" Mukuro melompat ke atas rumah Hibari sambil tersenyum licik.

"Heh, apa kau tahu?, sebelum aku menjadi Guardian aku adalah teman baik Dino. Dan aku sangat mengenal bagaimana sifat Dino yang sangat kekanak-kanakan itu" Hibari kaget. Sebelum menjadi Guardian?, berarti sebelum dia tewas terbunuh atas Insiden penyerangan Natural di Italia 12 tahun lalu seperti yang pernah diceritakan Dino. . .

"Jadi kau orang yang Dino sebut sebagai 'EDWARD OAKLEY' ?" Tanya Hibari yang tiba-tiba berhenti menyerang.

"Oya, Itu nama 'manusia'ku dulu. Sebelum diberi nama 'MUKURO ROKUDO' oleh Master " Jawab Mukuro dengan santainya. "Walaupun aku ingat dengan kehidupan sebelumnya" Mukuro tertawa getir sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, benar-benar saat-saat indah bersama Dino yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Aku selalu mengerjainya seperti melemparnya ke kolam dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai 3" Mukuro tertawa keras, walaupun matanya terlihat sedih.

"Dan, jujur saja aku sangat kaget saat mendengar bahwa orang bodoh itu tewas karena melindungimu"

"Kau, jadi kau ikut berperang saat Bloody Halloween?" Tanya Hibari

"Ya, aku disuruh ayah master untuk ikut berperang. Saat para relawan berkumpul, aku bertemu Dino . Dino, sifatnya masih seperti dulu. Kekanak-kanakan dan bodoh. Dia bertanya kenapa aku masih hidup. Bukankah dia sangat bodoh, Kyouya?" Mukuro turun dari atap rumah Hibari dan berjalan mendekati Hibari.

"Dan, apa kau tahu juga, Kyouya?. Sebelum tewas, Dino sempat bilang padaku. Dia sangat mencintaimu, bukan sebagai murid, tetapi sebagai lelaki. . . " Ucapan Mukuro membuat Hibari terkejut, Air matanya kembali turun membasahi pipi nya.

"Dino . . . " Hibari terduduk lemas, dia mengangkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat berbagai bintang disana.

"Dino sempat bilang, Kalau dia mati dia ingin kembali hidup bukan sebagai Dino Cavallone, tetapi sebagai Guardianmu"

"Di-Dino ingin menjadi Guardianku?" Hibari membelakkan matanya. Kalau dino menjadi Guardiannya,dia akan kembali hidup. Dino Cavallone akan hidup kembali!.

"Ya, dan kalau Contractor atau calon Guardian yang memiliki keinginan kuat untuk menjadi Guardian Contractor lainnya, maka Contractor itu akan menjadi Guardian setelah mati" Jelas Mukuro mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hibari berdiri.

"Aku malu mengatakannya, tapi terima kasih, Nanas mesum!" Hibari tersenyum dan meraih tangan Mukuro.

"Apa tidak salah, Hibari Kyouya orang paling ditakuti dan paling Ja'im se-Namimori mengatakan terima kasih?, mungkin telingaku harus kubersihkan dulu" Ejek Mukuro. Hibari yang kembali kesal langsung menyerang Mukuro dengan Tonfa legendarisnya. Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang baru sampai di rumah Hibari langsung melerai mereka berdua.

"Mu-Mukuro, jangan membuat kesal Hibari-san" Tsuna menahan Mukuro dengan memeluk Mukuro dari belakang, sedangkan hibari ditahan oleh Yamamoto.

"Cih, kalian benar-benar membuatku kesal Herbivore" Hibari mengacungkan Tonfanya tepat 3cm dari hidung Tsuna.

"Oya, jangan coba-coba melukai ISTRIKU ,Kyouya" Mukuro memeluk Tsuna yang masih Blushing dan megap-megap (?) karena ucapan Mukuro barusan.

"MU-MUKURO!" Teriak Tsuna

"Hai, Master?" Mukuro melepaskan pelukan Tsuna dan tersenyum jahil

"JANGAN PANGGIL DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU LAGI!" Bentak Tsuna

"Panggilan yang mana Master?" Mukuro sengaja membuat Tsuna marah dan tertawa seperti biasa.

"Khh, sudahlah Lupakan!" Tsuna memalingkan wajahnya yang masih merah, "Dan,kenapa kau ke rumah Hibari-san tanpa memberi tahuku?" Tanya Tsuna cemas .

"Oya, tadinya saya hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja. Tapi sekalian saja ke rumah Kyouya, untuk 'bermain' seperti yang terlihat tadi. Iya kan , Kyouya?" Mukuro mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan mengacungkan tangannya yang membentuk huruf V . Tsuna tahu Mukuro bohong, karena dia pamit ke Ibunya bahwa dia akan pergi ke rumah Hibari, jadi memang sejak awal tujuannya ke rumah Hibari bukan?.

"Hn!" Anggap saja Hibari mengatakan 'Ya'.

"Oh Iya, Kyouya" Hibari menoleh ke Mukuro, "Apa kau mau melakukan Contract malam ini?" Tanya mukuro. Yang lain hanya membelakkan matanya. Hibari mau melakukan Contract?, yang benar saja. Pikir mereka.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba" Mereka semua langsung bersorak senang dan mereka masuk ke rumah Hibari.

"Tetapi, kemungkinan mendapatkan Guardian pilihanmu itu sangat kecil loh. Kebanyakan Random, wah seperti beli Gachaphone saja ya?" Tawa Mukuro

"Guardian pilihan? berarti sepertiku dong" Kata Gokudera

"Apa maksudmu Herbivore?"

"Aku ini dulu tunangan Hayato, tapi mati gara-gara penyakit sialan itu. Tapi, aku memohon kalau aku terlahir kembali, aku ingin berada di samping Hayato untuk selalu melindunginya" Jelas Yamamoto. Gokudera memukul pelan perut Yamamoto, wajahnya memerah.

"Y-ya begitulah" Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya.

'Apa aku akan sama seperti mereka berdua?' pikir Hibari

**23:54**

"Sebentar lagi waktunya, Kyouya" Mukuro memberikan sebuah batu berwarna hijau toska. "Lakukan semampumu. Dan kumohon, pertemukan aku kembali dengan 'orang itu' " Mukuro membungkukkan badannya. Tsuna dan yang lain bertanya-tanya, apa maksud Mukuro dengan mempertemukannya dengan 'orang itu'. Orang itu? Siapa? .

**23:59**

"KYOUYA!"

**00:00**

Hibari berdiri ditengah-tengah gambar segitiga bertumpuk 3 yang dibuat dengan darahnya. Hibari menatap batu yang diberikan Mukuro tadi dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. 'Dino~" . Hibari lalu mengucapkan berbagai mantra dan setelah itu sinar berwarna merah terang muncul di gambar yang satu lagi,gambar untuk pemanggilan Guardian yang bergambar bintang. Dan setelah sinar terang itu menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, dan terlihatlah laki-laki berambut pirang yang tanpa mengenakan pakaian sehelaipun (A/N: karena yang dipanggil orangnya bukan ama bajunya #bah, jadi mereka telanjang bullet O/O #plakduar).

"Di-Dino" Hibari meneteskan air matanya dan berlari kearah sang pemuda yang bernama Dino sambil membawa baju untuk menutupi aurat Dino (Wot?).

"Ah, Kyouya. Ternyata permintaanku terkabulkan! " Dino tertawa sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Hibari tak bisa membendung rasa senangnya, dia langsung memeluk Dino yang dicintainya itu. . . .

**TBC. TSUZUKU. BERSUMBANG**

**Akhirnya muncul juga tuh D18. Noh yang pengen D18, mule Chapter ini bakal muncul seterusnya XDD.**

**Bales ripyu dulu ah~~ 8D.**

**Bhiblu21: Eh, ada abang. Kemana aja bang? #bah. Saiah ga berani bikin lemon, en ga bisa mo dibikin begimane -_-a. Ajarin saiah bikin lemon dong bang XD.**

**Suzuru Seiyo: Ya, sekolah saiah juga gitu. Kalo ngasih tugas ga tanggung-tanggung. Sadis~ #lagunyahafgan. Masalah Dino ama Hiba udah dijelasin **_**panjangx lebarxtinggi:2**_** di Chapie ini , Saiah juga fans D18 kok 8). Dan fic ini buat para fans D18 ama 6927. Kalo fic Namimori Café #promo buat 6918 XD. Amano sensei cewe ya?, kata temen cowo. Alah, yasud ganti jadi Mba Amano #bahbah.**

**Bakaas: HUOOO KA LIIA SALAH! KA LIIA SALAH IYEY XD #dikepret. Noh, bukan mantan Guardian tapi sekarang dia jadi Guardiannya XD. Apadah, emang situ bukan anak orang apa? XP #plakplak.**

**Thanks yang udah Ripyu, teruslah Ripyu. Ripyu adalah semangat Author, kalo ga ada yang ngeripyu ato ripyunyah dikit jadi males bikin -3-.**

**See You Next chapter XDD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pas mau bikin fic laen, keinget ini fic bener-bener terlantar, otl =_=a . ternyata udah chapter 5, entah kenapa mikirinnya Fear Garden ama Namimor Café mulu #plakplak**

**Title: You Are My Master**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Amano-sensei kalo ga salah 8D #plak **

**Warning: OOC? Yes XD BL? Of Course 8D Typo(s) semoga kaga =_="**

**Pairing: 6927, D18, 8059**

"Haneuma, kenapa kau masih hidup?"

"Uwaa Kyouya jahat! Aku masih ingin bermain denganmu loh"

"Huh, Kau matipun aku tak peduli"

"Muu~ kau jahat sekali pada gurumu, Kyou-chan"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, atau KAMIKOROSU!"

"Huwaaa turunkan tonfamu Kyouya, maafkan aku!"

"Cih, jangan pernah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!"

"Tapi kau masih SD Kyou—aduh"

"Kamikorosu!"

"Tapi memang faktanya begit—HUWAA KYOUYA HENTIKAN!"

"Lebih baik kau mati ditanganku, Haneuma"

"Benar juga katamu, Kyouya"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lebih baik aku mati untuk melindungimu"

"Huh?"

"Dan seandainya mati pun, aku berjanji akan menjadi Guardianmu"

.

.

.

.

"Mimpi?" Hibari mulai membuka matanya perlahan, Ia melirik ke jam wekernya, "Sudah jam 7, huh?" Hibari langsung menyingkirkan selimutnya dan berdiri perlahan, tapi . . .

"Dino?" Ya, Hibari melihat Dino tertidur di sampingnya, masih memeluk bantal guling dan bergumam menyebut nama Hibari. Entah karena apa, Dino terbangun dari tidurnya. Sang Guardian yang merasa tidak punya salah apapun memberi salam selamat pagi pada Master nya itu.

"Ohayou, Kyouya"

"Kamikorosu"

"Are?"

DUUAKK

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**Dinning Room**_

"Ano, Dino-san?" Ucap Tsuna yang ternyata menginap di rumah-coret-Mansion Hibari. Karena kerasukan puppy eyes menjiji—meyakinkan Dino, Tsuna, Mukuro, Kyouya, Gokudera dan Yamamoto menginap di mansionnya.

"Hum?" Respon Dino singkat

"Mata kananmu kenapa? Seperti bekas ton—maksudku seperti terkena lemparan bola. Ahahaha" Tanya Tsuna, sambil melirik Hibari yang ternyata memberi deathglare nya.

"Muu~ Kyouya jahat, Tsuna! Masa aku tidur disebelahnya saja dikasih ciuman tonfanya?" Jawab Dino sambil memajukan bibirnya dan bernada manja, benar-benar childish pikir mereka semua.

"Jelas saja, Dino. Lain soal kalau aku menyusup ke tempat tidur Master paling aku dilempar bantal seperti 3 hari lalu" Ujar Mukuro dengan tampang berdosa dan mesumnya, tanpa mempedulikan wajah Tsuna sudah memerah sekarang.

"Mukuro!"

"Lebih baik kalian cepat selesaikan makan kalian, sebentar lagi kita akan terlambat. Walaupun tidak akan dihukum sih" Cengir Yamamoto kearah Hibari yang sudah bersiap melempar gelasnya.

Setelah Tsuna merapikan meja makan dan Yamamoto yang mencuci peralatan makan, Mereka semua bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tapi tentu saja Hibari tidak mau pergi bersama mereka, Ia berangkat sendiri lebih dulu.

"Haneuma, kau jaga rumah" Perintah Hibari

"He? Aku juga ingin pergi bersamamu, Kyouya. Aku ingin melihat kau belajar di sekolah. Pasti kau murid yang pintar dan teladan kan?" Tebak Dino yang menyebabkan Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto langsung ber-sweatdrop ria. Memang Hibari adalah murid yang jenius dan mengagumkan, tentu saja Hibari memiliki HFC alias Hibari Fans Club, walau untungnya bukan Kyouya Fans Club, nanti dikira yang jual ayam dan fast food itu. Tapi, untuk kata teladan bisa dikatakan iya maupun tidak. Iya karena Ia selalu mematuhi peraturan di Namimori-chuu seperti rambut yang rapi tidak panjang seperti Gokudera maupun tidak berdiri gaje seperti Tsuna. Tapi dilain sisi, Hibari tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran seperti siswa biasanya, TIDAK PERNAH! . Dengan alasan Ia pintar dan tidak butuh pembelajaran dan Ia adalah Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Namimori-chuu. Melanggar peraturan seperti terlambat maupun bolos sekolah, akan berhadapan dengan Hibari Kyouya, sang Karnivora Namimori yang ditakuti dan disegani se-Namimori, yang terkenal dengan tonfa legendarisnya itu.

"Kau disini, dan jangan pernah keluar setelah aku mengizinkanmu!" Ucap Hibari sebelum meninggalkan mansion nya.

"Hei, Dino"

"Apa Ed?"

"Oya, sekarang namaku Mukuro"

"Hoe, aku tidak tahu, sori" Kata Dino sambil menepuk dahinya, "Ada apa?"

"Kau ikut kami saja, kau bisa melihat bagaimana Hibari disekolah" Kata Mukuro dengan senyum liciknya.

"Ta-tapi nanti dimarahi Hibari-san,lagipula rumah ini tidak—" Ucap Tsuna khawatir

"Tenang saja Master" Kata Mukuro tenang. Dan terdengarlah suara seseorang dari luar pintu utama.

"Oya, Kusakabe sudah kembali. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, aku tidak mau berhadapan lagi dengan Kyouya" Jelas Mukuro sambil menghela napas. Tidak mau kembali bertarung dengan Kyouya seperti tadi malam, dan itu benar-benar merepotkan. Hibari kuat, tentu saja.

"Mukuro-sensei, biar saya yang megunci pintu. Saya akan ke sekolah pada jam istirahat"

"Baiklah, Kusakabe. Kami berangkat ya" Kata Yamamoto sambil menutup pintu.

"Kyou-san ternyata punya teman-teman sebaik mereka. Entah apa jadinya kalau mereka tidak datang kemarin" Kata Kusakabe sambil tersenyum, "Saatnya beres-beres rumah"

_**Namimori-chuu**_

"Lagi-lagi kalian. Cepat masuk 2 menit lagi gerbang akan kututup!" Kata Hibari sambil men-deathglare mereka. Hibari tidak melihat Dino? Tentu saja, Dino memanjat pohon di samping Namimori-chuu agar bisa masuk. Dino juga melihat Hibari yang sedang memarahi teman-temannya sambil tersenyum, "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Kyouya"

Tsuna, Mukuro, Gokudera dan Yamamoto berjalan melewati Hibari yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah gerbang dan memberi deathglare kepada para siswa Namimori-chuu yang terlambat.

"Tumben si maniak tonfa menceramahi kita cuma sebentar" Kata Gokudera

"Ahahaha mungkin moodnya baik hari ini" Kata Yamamoto sambil menoleh ke belakang, "Tapi sepertinya tidak juga" Lanjut Yamamoto karena Hibari sudah mengeluarkan tonfa nya dan siap menghajar para herbivora.

"Yang pasti itu gara-gara aku" Kata Dino yang muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan mereka dengan jas, kemeja dan dasi seperti yang dipakai Mukuro.

"Jadi kau sudah siap, Dino?" Tanya Mukuro

"Tentu saja" Jawab Dino sambil mengikuti Mukuro. Sedangkan Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto pergi ke kelasnya, karena kelas mereka sama jadi tidak masalah kan?

"UWAAAAA"

"Ugh, maaf aku—"

"Anda tidak apa-apa Juudaime?" Tanya Gokudera cemas, "Hei, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Eh? Siapa kau?" Tanya Gokudera kepada anak yang menabraknya. Gokudera belum pernah melihat anak yang bertabrakan dengan Tsuna. Begitu juga Tsuna dan yamamoto. Mereka baru melihat anak ini.

"Maafkan aku" Kata sang penabrak dengan lesu. Tunggu, bukan lesu, wajahnya yang datar tapi ucapannya bukan lesu melainkan monoton.

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf" Kata Tsuna, "Kamu dari kelas mana?" Tanyanya

"Aku tidak tahu" Katanya dengan nada yang tetap datar, "Aku murid pindahan"

"Ah, pantas aku tidak pernah melihatmu" Kata Yamamoto, sambil melihat situasi disekitarnya, 'Aman'

"Kau, kenapa Guardian sepertimu ada disini?" Tanya Yamamoto dengan pandangan menusuk. Tsuna dan Gokudera langsung terpenjat kaget. Guardian? Berarti Master yang lain ada di sini?

Yang ditanya hanya diam dan menatap Yamamoto dengan wajah datarnya. Sampai seseorang memecah keheningan itu.

"Kodok jelek, ayo cepat!" Kata seseorang berambut blonde dengan poni yang menutupi matanya.

"Ha~i, Bel-senpai" Kata sang pemuda berambut hijau toska yang ditabrak Tsuna. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan melewati Tsuna.

"Jadi kau Master Shishou" Kata Fran pelan saat melewati Tsuna. Tsuna kaget dan menoleh kebelakang, seketika itu sang pemuda yang bertabrakan dengannya dan yang berambut blonde hilang seketika.

"Siapa dia?" Gumam Gokudera, "Benarkah dia Guardian?" Tanya Gokudera kepada Yamamoto.

"Mungkin" Jawab Yamamoto singkat.

"Kok 'mungkin' ? yang jelas dong!"

"Aura nya sedikit berbeda. Ada kemungkinan dia Guardian, ada kumungkinan juga dia Master. Aku tidak tahu jelas" Jelas Yamamoto.

'Master Shishou? Apa maksudnya?' Batin tsuna. Sambil bertanya-tanya pada dirinya tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang memperhatikan dirinya dibalik tembok koridor . . . .

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Akhirnya kau kutemukan"

**TBC. TSUZUKU. BERSUMBANG**

**WOHOHOHO AKHIRNYA APDET 8D. Hampir lupa ama ini fic =_=" . Maaan~ jangan Tanya kenapa Vi bales ripyu di fic, jawabannya 1 : MALES! #plakduar . oke saatnya bales ripyu~**

**Suzuru Seiyo: Ah, berantem kan bukti ke akraban mereka 8D . Yup, Mukuh dulunya Contractor biasa, dan benar-benar beruntung banget ayayayayaya 6927 oh so-very-ugh *nosebleed*. Ah iya, makasi masukannya, Author baru jadi masih banyak salah D'8.**

**Bakass: Dan memang terinspirasi dari Gundam kok, kita kan anak Gundam ye? XD . makasih ralatannya kak, ai lap yu lah. Kapan kita kumpul lagi ya? D"8 .**

**Bhiblu21: AAAAAA *nosebleed kemana-mana* e-enggak kuat—agh *CROOT* **

**CursedCrystal: NYAHAHAHAHA makasih XD. Btw, OTP apaan yak? #begoakut . Yup yup, Vi buat mereka hidup bersama selamanya~ the end #apasih.**

**CrePe: Makasih ^^ itu emang kebiasaan di semua fic Vi. Bersumbang~ XD **

**Tachikawa Yuzuki: Okeh, bisa diatur 8DDD.**

**Makasih yang udah ripyu, teruslah me-ripyu nanti anda mendapat piring pecah *digebukmasal* .**

**See Next Chapter ^^/.**


End file.
